


I'll Wake You Up When You're Ready, Baby

by MeAndKyun



Series: Inured [2]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I still cannot tag, Little Kang Yeosang, Little Space, M/M, No beta We pretty much die like men, Yeosang acts out but Seonghwa doesn't have the heart for anything but letting it slide, Yeosang is a little, caregiver seonghwa, like finally we have a bit of that, the members know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25355746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeAndKyun/pseuds/MeAndKyun
Summary: This is the promised follow-up chapter where domestic fluff is at least a little bit included. No angst just hints of it and the most part is Seonghwa looking after Yeosang.Yeosang the cute little shit gets to be a brat but he is in a desperate need for rest, something he gets eventually. Only bear with him, and me.
Relationships: Kang Yeosang & Park Seonghwa, Kang Yeosang/Park Seonghwa
Series: Inured [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835956
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	I'll Wake You Up When You're Ready, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Make sure to read the work that precedes this one as it is the prologue where the main topics are introduced, let's say, it was mere exposure. Here it is, [You Are Never Alone ( We Are Always Together )](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24558298)
> 
> Now that we have that established, this work here is the transition between the previous events and what is to happen next;  
> It picks up from exactly where we last left off.
> 
> P.S. The title is from Good For You by Eric Nam, quite the song if you ask me. It was a recommendation for me and you should give it a listen along with Nature and The Moment, both songs are by Lu Han.
> 
> Enjoy reading~

As much as it was a hassle to put Yeosang to sleep when he was doing that thing where his thoughts leave him no option but to stay awake, it was perhaps equally hard to keep him from drifting when he was too sleepy to see beyond a soft bed and comfortable pillows.

Maybe Seonghwa should just rip those from his grasp. It was worth the try.

Without contemplation, Seonghwa did just that. The pretty names he'd been calling Yeosang were only serving the opposite of what he wished to do. Instead of sitting up or, really, opening his eyes at least, Yeosang was purring. Purring as he mushed his cherry-blossom-dusted cheeks on the plush white pillow with his delectable lips pouted consequently. That lasted for a hot minute until he was ripped off of the comfort of hugging the pillow he had somehow pillaged when Seonghwa tried to whoop him with it. Seonghwa did not win that battle but he was triumphant as he succeeded in making Yeosang open his eyes to glare at him, but opened his eyes nonetheless. It was a good start.

"Kim Hongjoong! I'm being manhandled by your first mate!"

Seonghwa was merely trying to hoist the lump of limbs that was his doom up and out of bed but it seemed like Yeosang had decided to wing it pulling that act. He was sure the whole house was up. Probably their neighbours five floors up too.

"Yeosang! You complete fucker!"

And the ones below. Wooyoung's shrill voice was the sole cause of imminent hearing loss.

Seonghwa was about to start freaking out about going homeless, curtsey of his dear bandmates but soon remembered the grace that was soundproof walls. He sighed.

"Bunny?" Voice level, Seonghwa raised his eyebrows warningly, his head tilted at a minute angle that indicated his displeasure with the way Yeosang threw himself back on the bed and grinned devilishly even if his eyes were not far from sewing shut. Yeosang recoiled noticeably. His face was wiped clear of all and any sign of mischief to give way to a horrified expression that accompanied the realisation of what he's gotten himself into by being a brat.

"Bunny, I spoke to you beforehand about having to pick you up all the way if you couldn't walk to the kitchen for that yummy breakfast awaiting, did I not?"

There was a small nod from Yeosang.

They were off with a good start. Seonghwa despised using a patronizing tone of voice so he only reasoned with Yeosang the best he could without having to utilise it no matter how much it might come in handy. And the situation he was in was no exception.

"You said you were hungry and we have to take care of that very quickly and then we can cuddle afterwards and sleep."

Yeosang perked up at that the littlest bit.

"W-we.." He chanced a glance at the door, voice so soft it melted Seonghwa's heart. He blinked back to Seonghwa that was towering above him. "We can cuddle?" It was like he was telling Seonghwa a secret that no one needed to know about. 

He hummed, "of course. My baby is not feeling well and needs caring so he gets all the cuddles he can to recover." With a smile, he leaned to caress Yeosang's cheek that got squished further by his palm as the blond boy sat up.

"We can cuddle but after breakfast?" He was already nodding enthusiastically but still waiting for Seonghwa to confirm it. "That's right, beautiful. Just after breakfast." He booped the button nose that scrunched up under his finger as Yeosang giggled.

The little looked down at his own hands, palms up and fingers splayed, checking if they were clean. Once he deemed them so, he looked up again at Seonghwa and held them out with arms outstretched a bit upwards. "Up? Go up, please?" Seonghwa stared at him questionably.

"No screaming this time, right, baby?"

"Yes. Promise I'll be good. I.. s-sorry about it earlier.." Yeosang looked down at his own lap, arms lowering until his fingers found the covers pooling at his hips and started fiddling with the threads. He looked dejected and it made Seonghwa's heart shake.

"You're always good for me. A bit of a brat but that's ok. Now, apology accepted." Yeosang's rosy cheeks felt warm under his palm. He leaned forward to press a kiss on each side of his face. Yeosang's eyes fluttered shut, he could feel goosebumps rise on the skin of his neck as Seonghwa's lips lingered on his forehead and in the latter's defense, the creamy scent in those golden locks was so intoxicating that he wouldn't mind making a ritual out of forehead kisses before and after waking up because Yeosang smells delicious whenever. He convinced himself to pull away, else they wouldn't be able to do anything of what they planned. "Now, come here, baby." He took in the drowsiness weighing down Yeosang's eyelids. It was endearing to watch the slow blinks but he had to hurry up and put some nutrients back in the younger one's body before he went out cold.

Seonghwa placed his hands under the sleepy boy's arms and gently pulled him up, unintelligible murmurs whispered against his skin as Yeosang nosed at his neck before wrapping his arms around it. The blond was as light as a feather, it wasn't hard for Seonghwa to pick him up and steady his body with one hand under his thighs and the other on his back. Yeosang made it easier for him by circling his legs around Seonghwa's hips.  
"Oh," Seonghwa let out. "I didn't have to say anything but you are so smart, aren't you, darling, for knowing what to do?" He chuckled at the way Yeosang was whining but he could feel the way his lips stretched against his neck. 

Making his way down the corridor, Seonghwa kept murmuring praises and sweet nothings only for Yeosang to hear, which he very much liked, if the content noises meant anything.

The smell of freshly brewed coffee greeted them as soon as they stepped into the kitchen. Most likely their leader.  
Seonghwa wasn't sure wether he needed it to start the day or to stay awake after another night of composing. It was probably the latter seeing how he wasn't in their shared room all night. 

He moved to air the room quickly. Yeosang wasn't a big fan of coffee so early in the morning, also not when he was sick and grumpy. It was better to avoid tantrums before they even stared, the younger was coughing already. Not so good.

"There, there," Seonghwa rubbed his back gently. He settled Yeosang's small frame on top of the counter and gently brushed his hair back to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Could my sweet boy stay here and watch as I make breakfast?" Yeosang nodded. He stretched out his hand towards Seonghwa, palm up.

"Sour candy, please?" Seonghwa sighed. "No, baby. That's not so good. How about a green apple instead?" Yeosang pouted, shoulders falling heavily as he stared at Seonghwa's hoodie. He looked up when a hand started rubbing his abdomen and met Seonghwa's eyes. There was a soft look on his face and it made Yeosang puzzled but drawn to it, still. "An apple is gentler since you're not feeling well, don't you think?" Seonghwa watched Yeosang's face morph from sulking to questioning until it lit up with an excitement. "Orange too--" he cut himself off and shook his head. "No orange or peach.." He murmured to himself, hurt painting his face as if he was recalling a painful incident. If Seonghwa noticed, he chose not to comment. Yeosang smiled up at him with the incoming idea. "Just or-- uh.. apple and carrots, please?" Seonghwa smiled and ruffled the younger's hair. "Of course. Good choice, bunny." He leaned forward to kiss his cheek. "I'm making grilled cheese too."

Seonghwa managed to convince Yeosang not to move from the counter top but that lasted for about five minutes before a mop of golden strands was tickling his nose and arms were lacing around his waist. "Sangie cold." The sensation of icy palms pressing against his bare back made him jump. Yeosang who had been sitting by the window and munching on the apple slices he was given seemed to have absorbed all the chilliness of the morning and begun to shiver even if slightly.

"Aww, baby. I'm sorry, I didn't realise it was cold." Seonghwa rubbed the expanse of his back with one hand while the other flipped the sandwich he had in the pan. Yeosang hummed when the eldest drew him closer to his body, letting him soak up the heat he needed while continuing to make their food without moving him away from where he stood by the counter. Seonghwa left several kisses on the top of his head, pats and even hugged him back whenever he could until he was finally done and they settled on the table.

Seeing that Yeosang wasn't capable of staying up longer nor was he planning on detaching himself from Seonghwa's form, the eldest of the two settled him on his lap and fed him the last bits of carrots then coaxed him into finishing his grilled cheese despite him almost falling asleep while chewing. It was too endearing to watch, the droopy eyes and the pouty lips as he munched slowly on each small bite. He was a messy eater inherently, crumbs of bread and bits of cheese stuck to the corner of his lips that needed constant wiping while he continued to chew and play with the strings of Seonghwa's hoodie. 

As soon as he finished, Yeosang twisted on Seonghwa's lap until he was comfortable and started to drift off.

"Again, hyung, gross." Seonghwa looked up from where he was staring at Yeosang's face to see who said that. Wooyoung who had just stepped into the kitchen was openly disgusted with the way he caught Seonghwa staring like he's never seen the blond boy. "Are you planning on continuing to ogle or are you taking him back to bed?" He poured himself some water before moving to the cupboard for some cereals. "How is he doing now?" He sat on the table, a bowl of cereal and milk and waited for Seonghwa's reply but he only got a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I went to the kitchen to grab some water for him but you were already there in our room with him, so.." He shrugged, taking a spoonful of cereal into his mouth and started chewing. "So, how is he doing now, hyung?"

Seonghwa sighed to himself. "A bit better," he rubbed Yeosang's back absent-mindedly. "It must have been hard because he dropped."

"I see," was all Wooyoung could say. He played with the floating ringlets in his bowl before sighing. "Think he'll ever tell us?" 

Seonghwa hated that he didn't have an answer. Wooyoung was as worried as he was about his best friend and their member. "I don't know, Woo."

Wooyoung shook his head, he was glaring daggers at the table. "It's been so long, hyung." He sniffled. "It's been so long and it isn't getting better." He gripped the spoon in his hand tighter, so tight his knuckles turned white. "I just wish he could open up more, you know? It's-" he swallowed thickly, letting out a breathy 'dammit'. "Sucks that he can't trust us enough to tell us something we are already understanding about." He shoved another spoon into his mouth.

Seonghwa frowned. He dusted his hands from the bread crumbs and hugged Yeosang closer to him. "He's just scared, Woo. He trusts us about everything but this is sensitive to him. We can't know what he's thinking exactly but he's most likely dreading a negative reaction from us." Seonghwa reached out across the table for Wooyoung's hand and patted it. "Give him some time and continue to be there for him." He took his hand back and stood up with the sleeping boy in his arms. "We'll talk about this later, I'll put him in bed now." Wooyoung nodded and watched as the two retreated to Seonghwa and Hongjoong's bedroom. The seven of them needed to talk about it.

As Seonghwa put Yeosang on his bed, the younger stirred awake and began to whimper, making grabby hands at him. "Hwa.. hyungie, stay.." He whined sleepily. "Sangie scared, please." His lisp was even more apparent now that he wasn't paying attention. Seonghwa moved quickly to hug the younger, shushing him and whispering to him that he's got him, that he wasn't going anywhere. Practice be damned. Seonghwa was sure they had to take the day off now. No one was moving him from his spot next to the younger boy. Not any time soon. Not when he had him so close, face buried in his chest and hands gripping his hoodie as the boy slept away his exhaustion. He made sure to text their group chat to inform the rest of the boys and to call the company, with a threat thrown in the middle about disturbing _someone's_ sleep and its cost.

Once he was done, he drifted back to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> You made it up till here. Thank you for reading!  
> In the hopes that you weren't bored out of your mind or disappointed but actually liked it. Either ways, you can express your thoughts in the comments if you so please. I would gladly read them one by one and reply as quick as I could.
> 
> Anticipate what is coming next. A multi-chaptered mess, I can assure you that much along with a set of new events.
> 
> Please stay by Ateez' side no matter what and support this comeback, well, if you survive their charms and great performance skills. I pray for your souls sincerely uwu
> 
> Till next time, lovelies~~
> 
> P.S. I will have to update these tags as there are a lot of things that can and will be misunderstood with the way they are left vague but that will come with time so please bear with me.


End file.
